Spiderman Hero of the Civil War
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Spoiler Alert: Peter Parker aka your friendly neighborhood Spiderman is now caught in the middle of a Civil War between Avengers. However, HYDRA forces under Baron Zemo is secretly sending his troops to attack New York City and only Spiderman is going to face them alone.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

 **Location: Midtown High School, Manhattan – New York City, New York**

 **Country: United States of America U.S.A**

 **Date: Day 20 – May 2016**

 **Time: 1** **1** **:30:00**

Just another average day for Peter Parker aka your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, today he is attending another class and hopefully he can be fast on finishing his homework which he is improving his homework time and that's news to his teacher. Today's history lesson is about Civil War, they're learning the cause of the Civil War and how the Civil War ended but for some reason Peter got the answer on how the Civil War begin.

"Yes Mister Parker, perhaps you can explain on how the Civil begin for our country?" Professor John Tanner asked. "Ideological difference, I say this because in the North is using a policy to oblige slavery while in the South is using Slavery for the good of the economy" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Now that's a good example, good job Mister Parker and it seems you have improved your study time" says John Tanner.

"But remember, there are consequence on every time a Civil War broke out for example the loss of human life" John Tanner reminded. "Teacher, how high the casualty will be?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Innocent civilian and family including friends will be lost, my family has been on that experience since the American Civil War and I will never allow innocent people to be lost" says John Tanner.

After class is over, Peter meet up with Felicia Hardy just outside the school and the information she receive is something that Peter does not want to know.

"Are you sure about this, Felicia?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Yes, I believe the longer the Avengers keep fighting each other in this Civil War and New York City will be vulnerable" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "How long does the city have anyway before the anticipated attack?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Couple days, perhaps weeks at the most" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "What do you want to do?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked.

"The Avengers cannot come while they're beating each others throat, Spiderman is on his own but I need to go the Blind Lawyer" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You mean Matt Murdock, of course he's the only person that can listen to reason" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Yeah, I hope he can give me or at least Spiderman some advice" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

 **Location:** **Forest Hill, Queens** **– New York City, New York**

 **Country: United States of America U.S.A**

 **Date: Day 20 – May 2016**

 **Time:** **18** **:** **3** **0:00**

Peter Parker got back to his home and aunt may, so far it has been quiet and it is report that the Avengers are still at Europe battling each others throat until one of them possibly get killed or end up in a hospital.

"Peter, how's school anyway?" May Parker asked. "Great, I've manage to keep up with my study" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "That's good, any news from your work at the new Avengers facility?" May Parker asked. "No, not yet and it is heard that the Avengers are still in Europe" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "The Civil War is not going to end well for the civilian population" says May Parker. "Even with or without the Sokovia Accords, there won't be peace" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"So, what's your plans for the weekend?" May Parker asked. "Well, I was thinking of seeing Matt Murdock" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You mean the blind lawyer, that's good and I'm sure he'll understand" says May Parker.

Peter manage to set an appointment tomorrow, Peter is also watching the news that the Accords Forces led by Iron Man is soon to arrive in Germany tomorrow and it is believe Captain America and his rogue team is located there.

 **Location:** **Hell** **'s Kitchen, Downtown** **– New York City, New York**

 **Country: United States of America U.S.A**

 **Date: Day 2** **1** **– May 2016**

 **Time:** **09:00:21**

On the next day, Peter Parker meet up with Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at the coffee shop in Hell's Kitchen plus Peter Parker decide to tell him about what has been happening in Europe.

"I see your concern Peter, frankly if the Avengers are fighting each other and New York City will be vulnerable and Spiderman is the only hero to protect the city" says Matt Murdock/Daredevil. "But, I believe this guy Baron Zemo is up to something" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Um fellas, I don't mean to interrupt but I've intercept their communication and the HYDRA forces under Baron Zemo is heading for Forest Hill to enter New York" says Foggy Nelson.

"Oh my god, I have to go and stop them before my home is gone" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he left.

Peter Parker immediately suit up and head home first to check on his aunt, Baron Zemo is bringing his army into bare on New York City and entering into Forest Hill the home of Peter Parker aka Spiderman.

 **Location:** **Forest Hill, Queens** **– New York City, New York**

 **Country: United States of America U.S.A**

 **Date: Day 2** **1** **– May 2016**

 **Time:** **12:00:32**

Then, Peter manage to arrive back at his home in Forest Hill but so far there is no activity but they'll come through his home and he decide to defend alone.

"Peter Parker, are you sure about this information?" May Parker asked. "Yes, I have to do this but there is a way for the Avengers to stop the war" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Felicia Hardy arrive with Amadeus Cho and Mary Jane, Peter believe there is only one way to stop this way for good and his friend will broadcast his fighting against the HYDRA alone to the whole country.

"Tiger, I have a bad feeling about this and this kind of attempt could cause your own life" says Mary Jane Watson. "I have no other choice, the civil war is getting civilian killed and leaving city vulnerable because if this doesn't work and I don't what will work" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Peter Parker went to the location that was the only route into Forest Hill, he saw thousand of HYDRA Army getting ready and Peter knew it was impossible to stop them all alone since the Avengers are battling each others throat into the death.

" _Avengers, I hope you're watching because if you failed to come to my aid then my city, my home and my family will be gone plus this attempt will force the Sokovia Accords to be abolish and Avengers reunited once again_ " says Peter Parker in his thoughts.

It was a barbaric and crazy idea, but it is the only way to stop the Avengers from fighting each other and there is an old saying that United We Rise and Divided We Fall.

 **Before his fight with the HYDRA could start then tune to the next chapter how he end up with the Avengers and right in the middle of the civil war.**


	2. Along Came the Spider

Chapter 1: Along came the Spider

 **Location: New York Harbor**

 **Country: New York City, New York – United States of America**

 **Date: Day 20 – April 2016, One Month Earlier**

 **Time: 18:00:32**

One month earlier, Peter Parker has just made truce with a cat burglar named Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat just yesterday and tonight both of them are now about to begin their teamwork starting with the New York Harbor.

Nevertheless, Felicia did inform Peter that Avengers are about to head for the harbor and it is report of suspicious activity including the Winter Soldiers so Peter Parker decide to secure the entrance allowing the Avengers to enter safely.

"Good plan, but what about the HYDRA's Intelligence room?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked. "Well, I'll go secure the Intel but you can take care of the surveillance room" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You're an idiot, you know that Web Head" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Don't pretend you don't like me, my favorite kitty cat" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he chuckled.

Peter and Felicia split up to cover more ground, Peter went to the Intelligence room to see if he can search for anything useful and keep it. When Peter enter the Intelligence room located just near the warehouse in the harbor, he found tons of information about HYDRA's plan and for some reason Peter a photocopy of the papers called the Sokovia Accords so Spiderman took it.

"Peter, whatever you're doing then do it fast because the Avengers are coming" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Okay Felicia, we'll meet at the warehouse and you can detonate the explosive" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Copy that, be careful Peter" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat.

Then, Peter immediately meets up with Black Cat at the Warehouse near the dockyard and the Avengers have just arrived when the first explosive detonated.

"Natasha, sit rep and I need to know what's going on?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Captain, looks like somebody is here before us and the element of surprise is still with us" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Okay, Falcon you take War Machine and Scarlet Witch to the dockyard, Natasha you and Barton will head for the surveillance room and I'll take on the main building" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

As the Avengers are now fighting the HYDRA goons that are now in disarray, Peter Parker punch through the guarded warehouse to search for any new information before the Avengers could catch up to him.

Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy meet at the command base, they took whatever they can find and then get the hell out of there before the Avengers can figure what has been happening. Then, Peter found a location on where the Winter Soldiers are heading probably either Europe or Africa and it is locate either at Berlin or Wakanda but Peter decide to leave this kind of information to Captain America and he writes a letter.

 _Captain America, if you're reading this letter meaning I've saves this information just for you and I hope it can help you find your best friend Bucky. Sincerely from you're friendly neighborhood Spiderman_ – written in the letter near the information.

Then, Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy manage to escape the harbor as the Avengers finish up the cleaning but the news about his effort and history as Spiderman won't take long to reach the desk of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **Location: Manhattan**

 **Country: New York City, New York – United States of America**

 **Date: Day 21 – April 2016**

 **Time: 12:00:32**

On the next day is just another average day, there hasn't been a single crime has happening Peter's mission of raiding a HYDRA facility in New York City and Spiderman has the right to be there since New York City is Spiderman's home.

As Peter Parker is trying to relax, he decide to read a newspaper and it seems the Avengers admire the vigilante known as Spiderman but Peter knows that the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D will be looking for him.

"Good afternoon, Mister Parker" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Do you have a spare time to talk?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Look, our boss need to speak you just at the coffee shop" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Okay, as long as you guys don't do something that might get me arrested" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Then, Peter follows Black Widow and Falcon to the Coffee Shop and he immediately end up meeting the Avengers not including War Machine.

"So, this is the famous Spiderman?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "How do you know who I am?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Agent Romanoff simply compare your height and the height of Spiderman, it is a match" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "I'm going to assume you've already who we are, Peter" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Yes, so what do you need from me anyway?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"We want you to join the Avengers" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Is this really an offer or the SHIELD is getting desperate…oh wait a minutes, S.H.I.E.L.D is no more" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Correct, we haven't heard from Director Fury and so we need more heroes including younger one like you" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "He's right, but it's up to you Peter whether you want to join or not" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I see, thank you for giving me some time to think but Captain I have my own code of honor that with great power comes great responsibility" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

After that, Peter Parker left the coffee shop and return home after he got some groceries for his aunt. However, the last thing he needs right is to choose a side and it will soon put him right in the middle between good and evil because the photocopy of the Sokovia Accords that Peter capture is the only proof he has that the government is going to introduce.

 **Location: Forest Hill, Queens**

 **Country: New York City, New York – United States of America**

 **Date: Day 21 – April 2016**

 **Time: 20:00:32**

When Peter Parker return back to his home, his aunt was happy to see him in one piece and Felicia is already here probably to stay for dinner.

"Peter, you're girlfriend Felicia is here" says Aunt May Parker. "Thanks Aunt May, let's have dinner together" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Peter Parker has lost his first girlfriend Gwen Stacy along with her father Captain George Stacy about 2 years ago, Peter Parker has been Spiderman for 4 years now ever since he was 15 years old and Peter need to honor his uncle final words stating that with Great Power comes great responsibility.

"Peter, I have brought you this and it seems that you're going to like it" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat as she handed over a job offer. "A job offer in the new Avengers facility, that's new or perhaps they wanted Spiderman instead of me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Or perhaps the Avengers are getting desperate, I heard them talking about recruit new heroes and one younger" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat.

"It looks like Spiderman isn't their first choice" says May Parker. "No, but when it comes to Job offer and somehow you can't refuse it depending on my grades" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, your teachers said that you have improved and I believe that's good enough" says May Parker. "Well, there is only one way to find out" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

After dinner, Felicia give Peter a goodbye kiss and then left to return back to her apartment as well as Peter is now getting into bed for a goodnight sleep but he knew that he's being watched.


	3. Sokovia Accords

**Chapter 2: Sokovia Accords**

 **Location:** **New Avengers Facility, Upstate New York**

 **Country: New York City, New York – United States of America**

 **Date: Day 2** **2** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **10:00:32**

On the next day, Peter Parker arrive at the new Avengers Facility in Upstate New York and he immediately went to the front desk.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Mr. Stark" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Ah yes, you're just in time and that elevator should lead to his office floor" says the Desk Clerk. "Thank you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Have a nice day, Mr. Stark is waiting for you" says Desk Clerk.

Then, Peter took the elevator and it took about 10 minutes to get to the floor of Tony Stark's office but when I got there I saw something and it looks like General Thunderbolt Ross.

[Door opening] "Amazing, the billionaire got himself another stooge" says Thunderbolt Ross as he left. "Okay, that was awkward" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he enter the office. "Ah Peter, I see you've accept the job offer and I've look Into your records including your grades and it is very impressive" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Thank you sir, so what was that about?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just something the new Anti-Terrorist Organization is giving me but it's nothing believe me" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "So, about the job–"Oh yeah, you'll be my left hand intercepting any communication by HYDRA or any Terrorist Organization meaning you can keep those info for yourself" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "I see, okay I guess that sound good enough for me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Okay, you can get your equipment Sharon Carter and you can intercept any information no matter where you go" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Thank you, Mr. Stark" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Peter went to see Sharon Carter a former S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and now the among the employee of the Avengers Facility.

"Hi, you must the new employee for Intelligence Interceptor and my name is Sharon Carter" says Sharon Carter/Agent 13. "Yes, my name is Peter Benjamin Parker and just call me Peter" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Please to meet you, now remember if you wish to intercept any communication on your own and make sure you have a secure location like a bunker or a hideout" says Sharon Carter/Agent 13.

"I mean, you have one right?" Sharon Carter/Agent 13 asked. "Yes, of course I do" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Okay, well here's your equipment and make sure you take care of it including your security clearance" says Sharon Carter/Agent 13. "Yes ma'am, I understand" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Please, you can call me Sharon and I can call you Peter" says Sharon Carter/Agent 13 as he nodded.

 **Location:** **New York City Police Department, Manhattan**

 **Country: New York City, New York – United States of America**

 **Date: Day 2** **2** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **18:00:32**

Just after Peter's got his new job but it's in shift and his shift is over, but Commissioner Thomas Yeager wanted him to hear what the other Police have to say about the Sokovia Accords.

"This must be important, Commissioner" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Believe me Peter, I wouldn't call if I didn't but most of my are feeling uneasy about the Sokovia Accords and they need to know what Spiderman thinks" says Thomas Yeager.

As Peter enter the second floor, he saw hundreds of Police Officer including rookies and Sergeant gathered up to talk about the Sokovia Accords.

"Enough, I'm not goIng to listen another word of this and we have our chance but we failed. Our chance to abolish the Accords before it happens are a failure, our only options are to see the President" says Captain Harry Swagger. "This is a Police Operation–"It's not a police operation but a Political Organization and one that are giving the Police too much control" says Captain Harry Swagger. "Any operation you must expect a certain measure of deviation" says Sergeant Denise Powell.

"A measure...a measure, but what about total complete utter failure?" Captain Harry Swagger asked. "Gentleman, I believe all of us should face the fact that it will happen and when it does then the Avengers will split into 2 fractions so I suggest we seat back and then let them fight off each other's throats" says Lieutenant Timothy Tim Revere. "So what, we just sit back and watch as every living soul in this Earth to pay the price...use your head" says Captain Harry Swagger.

"Swagger, please–"Oh I'm sorry Commissioner, I've held my tongue too long about this Accords and we must inform the President that the Accords can still leave innocent people in danger" says Captain Harry Swagger. "And then, what happens after that?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked as everyone turn around to look at the identity of Spiderman. "Everyone, this is Peter Parker aka Spiderman" says Thomas Yeager.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Spiderman" says Sergeant Denise Powell as she shook his hand. "Listen just 2 days ago, I found a copy of the Sokovia Accords from the hands of the HYDRA and it seems the HYDRA are waiting for this moment" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Oh god, that means New York City will be a target once again" says Sergeant Denise Powell. "I knew it, the longer the Avengers are fighting each other and the city will be vulnerable because the Spiderman the only person is fighting" says Lieutenant Timothy Tim Revere.

"You know, let me try to talk Captain America about it but if it was too late then I'll figure another way" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Good, just so you know Spiderman I don't want to see another death and destruction because I've study our country's history in the Civil War and many innocent people died" says Lieutenant Timothy Tim Revere.

However before Peter was about to leave, Commissioner Yeager told he must notify Captain America quickly because there is a possibility he's heading out to Europe or Africa to search for the Winter Soldiers.

"How can you be sure about this, Commissioner?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Just between us, we decide to interrogate one of them before handing over to the government officials" says Thomas Yeager.

 **Location:** **Forest Hill, Queens**

 **Country: New York City, New York – United States of America**

 **Date: Day 2** **2** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **20:00:32**

Back at Peter's home, Felicia decide to visit Peter and to know what has been happening at his new job at the Avengers facility.

"Hey web head, how's your new job?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked. "Great, but I'm now the Avengers Information Interceptor" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Nice, I heard about what happen at NYPD Headquarters" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Yeah, NYPD have caught countless criminal over the year but now the last thing they need is to capture heroes" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Spiderman has earn the respect of the people of New York, even the Police has earn Spiderman's respect" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "But let's just say, you talk to Captain America and if he doesn't believe it then what happens?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked. "I...I think I have one idea that might work and it is called broadcasting my fight with HYDRA to whole world that I'm defending New York City" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"No way, you jerk and it will cause you your own life" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Maybe, we'll see what happens soon" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Fine, I guess I can't argue with my Spider Boyfriend and it is good thing that I'm your favorite kitty cat" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat as she kissed Peter.

 **Location:** **New Avengers Facility, Upstate New York**

 **Country: New York City, New York – United States of America**

 **Date: Day 2** **3** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **10:00:32**

On the next day, Peter got to his post early to help Sharon Carter and Sharon was impressive for him catching up so fast.

"Listen, can you send these information to briefing room and Tony Stark will be waiting at the briefing room on the" says Sharon Carter/Agent 13. "Of course, Sharon" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Peter went into the elevator and it was one of the fastest elevator ever made or manufacture by Stark Industries plus it took about 10-15 minutes from top to bottom and Peter got to the briefing room as exit the elevator. Then, he enters the briefing and found Mr. Stark is getting prepare to meet with the Avengers plus Peter is still confuse on what has happening.

"Welcome Peter, impressive for you're second day of work" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Thank you sir, here is the information that you need" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Okay, thank you and great job so you can return to your post now" says Tony Stark/Iron Man as he left the room.

As Peter left the room, he immediately pass by the Avengers about 6-7 members and among them were Captain America but none of them seems to have noticed him and he just pass through but as he was approaching the elevator and Captain America suddenly noticed him.

"Hold it Peter, one moment" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "What are you doing here?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Work, job offer about 2 days ago and I was report yesterday" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Listen, I know you have your reason of not joining the team" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Yes Cap, my place is in New York and it is my home plus I have a right to defend my home" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I guess I can't force you, but listen just do what need to be done and don't let any act stop you" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Thanks for the tip, I'll see you guys soon" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I'll see soon, Peter and you know where to find me" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

When the elevator is about to come, Peter manage to send text message to Commissioner Yeager that for now the Sokovia Accords hasn't been introduce yet but he told Yeager that we cannot let a simple act to stop us from doing what is right.

 _I've talk to Captain America, but he doesn't seem to be aware of it and I did overheard about the Accords by Thunderbolt Ross. It seems that Captain America and his team will be forced to choose a side, it is somehow going to happen but they aren't aware about the HYDRA attack_ \- Peter send a text message to Commissioner Yeager.

 _Damn, then what can we do and you're the only hero that can defend New York City -_ Commissioner Yeager replied back.

 _Well, I need to investigate the war first to see if there is anything suspicious and the intention -_ Peter send a text message to Commissioner Yeager.

 _I see, very well and just be careful because one wrong move can send you right in the middle of the Civil War -_ Commissioner Yeager replied back.

Therefore, Peter Parker enters the Elevator and if the Civil War has begun then he will investigate the war in order to know about the cause, the purpose and the intention of the Civil War.


	4. War Has Begun

**Chapter 3: War Has Begun**

 **Location:** **United Nation Building**

 **Country:** **Berlin, Germany** **– United States of America**

 **Date: Day 2** **5** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **10:00:32**

Meanwhile, Frank Castle aka the Punisher is now at Germany following a lead on a HYDRA attack and he is now disguising as a Janitor in order to enter any places but Frank has no family left ever since he started his vigilante act.

Frank Castle need some answer about how to stop the Civil War from happening, but he knew it is inevitable and he will do whatever it takes to stop the HYDRA from achieving their goal.

"Drop your weapon, Sergeant and I'm not letting you start a War" says Frank Castle aka Punisher. "I'm sorry sir, I'm following orders unlike you" says Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldiers. "So be it then, I will stop you even if I failed to stop the civil war from happening" says Frank Castle/Punisher.

Therefore, Punisher is fighting Winter Soldiers trying to prevent the civil war from happening because once the civil war begin then Avengers will be split into 2 fractions and more importantly innocent people will be caught in the crossfire plus any city can be vulnerable. However, the Winter immediately armed the explosive and left meaning Punisher couldn't stop it so he decide to jump out of that building.

[Explosion] "Jesus Frank, are you alright?" Martin Soap asked. "Yeah, I'm fine and I need to head back to the State" says Frank Castle/Punisher. "Come on Frank, the Police is going to be on you soon" says Grace Donatelli.

 **Location:** **Forest Hill, Queens**

 **Country:** **New York City, New York** **– United States of America**

 **Date: Day 2** **5** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **20:00:23**

Back in Forest Hill, Peter is now returning to his home after another fine day at work and there hasn't been a single crime happening in the past week so he can rest easy but he knew that it won't last long.

"Peter, come see the news" says May Parker as Peter watch the latest news. " _We're reported to you live at the United Nations building, an explosion was detonate at the UN Building killing 20 politician and injure other personal_ " says reporter. "Oh dear, the government will introduce a new law and Captain America is not going to like it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"I hope Spiderman is having a better luck than this" says May Parker. "Don't worry, Spiderman won't get caught in this war" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Then, Peter went back to his bed until his aunt May give him a letter that was from Captain America himself.

 _Spiderman, if you are reading this then you should already been watching the news and I need to inform you that the Government is trying to present a new law that will force the Superheroes to choose a side meaning the government will force a hero to reveal a heroes identity. However, I cannot force you so it depends on your decision and as long as you believe you're doing the right thing then there is no shame for you_ \- written and signed by Steve Rogers/Captain America.

After reading the letter, Peter went to sleep and he needs to focus on his job but at the same time looking for ways to end the civil war before it escalated into a higher stage of the war.

 **Location:** **New Avengers Facility, Upstate New York**

 **Country: New York City, New York – United States of America**

 **Date: Day 2** **6** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **11:20:00**

On the next day, Peter Parker resume his usual job and he is now sending file of information including the Sokovia Accords but when he got back there in the briefing room and he can see Tony Stark and Thunderbolt Ross are agreeing for the Sokovia Accords.

"Mr. Stark, here's the file that you've requested" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Ah thank you Peter, go take a break for a while" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Thank you sir, I'll be at the mess hall" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he left the room. "How old is he anyway, Stark?" Thunderbolt Ross asked. "Um...19 years old to be precise" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Oh, he reminds me of my daughter when she was 19 and I miss her" says Thunderbolt Ross.

Then, Peter was waiting for the elevator to come and it did but when the elevator door open and comes out the Avengers team member not including Ant-Man and Black Panther plus Captain America was the last person to get off.

"Good luck Peter, but be careful out there" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Thank you, Captain Rogers" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as the elevator door closed.

Peter Parker got to the mess hall to take break, but the last thing he needs right now is to fight against Captain America's team because Peter has been fighting crime for the past 4 years.

"Hey Peter, long day huh?" Sharon Carter/Agent 13 asked. "Yeah, I watch yesterday's news about what happen at the UN Building and this is going to affect Spiderman that means he'll be defending New York City alone" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, the Government doesn't know how far this will go and don't worry I'm sure Spiderman will be fine since there hasn't been a single criminal activity in New York for the past month" says Sharon Carter/Agent 13.

"I guess you're right Sharon, Captain Rogers are going to disobey the Accords" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, if you got to know him better then you should know that he can't agree with that kind of Accords" says Sharon Carter/Agent 13. "Amazing, I've never been in this place before and–[Explosion] "What on earth was that?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"It must be coming from the briefing, you need to get to cover and find a place to hide" says Sharon Carter/Agent 13. "Sure, that's easy for you to say" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Winter Soldiers somehow got here, he try to lay waste of the facility and so Peter decide to switch into his Spiderman uniform to help the Avengers to stop the Winter Soldiers from creating any carnage or destruction.

Then, he found the Winter Soldiers are battling Iron Man before Captain America enter the fight so Spiderman is trying to prevent the Winter Soldiers from escaping and so he waited for him at his escape route.

"Well, I haven't seen someone like you before and you must be new" says Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldiers. "It ends here, Barnes" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I don't think so" says Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldiers.

Spiderman fought Winter Soldiers to buy time for back up to come, Iron Man noticed about battle so he send in reinforcement to help Spiderman and Winter Soldiers decide to use his grenade launcher on Spiderman but Spiderman quickly grab a piece of metal table as a shield. There was an explosion, but Spiderman survive and Winter Soldiers escape same for Captain America and his team except Spiderman was not badly injured so he just use his web shooter to close the wound.

"Spiderman, are you alright?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Yeah, I'm okay and it is just minor wound" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You did good to fight Winter Soldiers on your own, I like that" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "So, isn't okay if you and I make a deal for your effort?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Sure, as long as I don't get arrested" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Spiderman and Iron Man enter the briefing room, but Iron Man knew that Spiderman will never reveal his identity for any specific reason and Iron Man respect it.

"Now, I know that you don't wish to reveal your identity to me or to the other Avengers which I respect it. Therefore, the deal is that you help my team then I will give a specialized upgrade web shooter and your part of New York City can be avoided from death and destruction including your name won't be in the Accords" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "What say Spiderman?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked.

"Well, if it means keeping my part of New York City safe that I'll go along with it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, the deal is sealed but Peter or in this case Spiderman has his own agenda and he will get a chance to conduct his own investigation into the attack without both Avengers fractions raising any suspicious.


	5. New Member

**Chapter 4: New Members**

 **Location:** **New Avengers Facility, Upstate New York**

 **Country: New York City, New York – United States of America**

 **Date: Day 2** **6** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **13:20:00**

2 hours after the Winter Soldiers escape and Captain America's team disappear, Iron Man decide to introduce a new hero into his team to show them an example and now Black Panther is now arriving to see it too.

"Everyone here, good and now may present to you the newest member in our team" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "He's Spiderman, but he refuse to unmasked––"Let it go Widow, he's here for a reason and we should thank him for buying time for us to capture Winter Soldiers" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yeah, but Winter Soldiers escape" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"More importantly, Spiderman has prove his loyalty and he joins at the right side" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Well, we could follow Captain's team as he search for Winter Soldiers" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Okay, now Spiderman I want you to be my eyes and ears if we found them or we have to chase them" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Sounds good to me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Then, Peter Parker aka Spiderman exit the new Avengers facility and he knew he was being followed but before he could leave the facility and Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow want to see him since she notice already and didn't tell Iron Man.

"I'm sorry about this, but I understand you don't wish to be unmasked and I respect that Peter so can you hold on this for me?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked as she handed over her ledger. "Wait a minute, this is your ledger and I can't keep this––"Just hear me out, I'm worry the government or other nefarious villains will come for me if they found this and I need you to keep it safe" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"Okay fine, let us be careful for once" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Thank you Peter, take this number and contact me if things went sideways" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

After that, Peter Parker exit the facility and he wants to make sure his identity remains a secret because there is no shame of which side that Spiderman choose and as long as Spiderman is doing the right thing and that's important.

 **Location:** **Forest Hill, Queens**

 **Country: New York City, New York – United States of America**

 **Date: Day 2** **6** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **20:00:43**

Peter Parker arrive back at his home barely alive, his Aunt was worried after what happen in the New Avengers Facility in Upstate New York and luckily Peter survive but for now Iron Man and the government doesn't know his identity.

"So, Spiderman is now working with Tony Stark" says May Parker. "Yeah, but at the same time investigate the war to figure out how to end it before it escalated into death toll" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Be careful Peter, try not to risk your life or die in vain" says May Parker. "So, I need some dinner and off to my room to get some rest" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Eat and then get some rest, it's been a long day" says May Parker. "Yeah, the next few days are going to be worse" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

After dinner, Peter went to his room and he was wondering what he's going to do with Black Widow's ledger other than safe keeping it so he decide to take peak inside the pages.

" _Black Widow's allegiance is confusing, but she is also helping Winter soldiers from the looks of it_ " says Peter in his mind.

Peter needs to find a way to end this war for good, but now both side drawing a line of sand and there is little chance for him to conduct his own investigation. However even if Peter manage to figure it out, but it will takes some time for both side to realize it and stop the war from escalated into a higher stage.

Winter Soldiers are now probably off the radar, Peter believe Captain America is heading for Europe or Wakanda and Peter need to make sure that the conflict doesn't reach anywhere near his home. However, Peter knew that it will reach to his home anyway and the last thing he need is to him and his aunt to be left homeless including seeing innocent civilian getting killed in the crossfire.

 **Location:** **HYDRA** **'s secret Base**

 **Country:** **Outside Berlin, Germany**

 **Date: Day 2** **7** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **10:00:43**

Captain America immediately arrives in Europe, his team decide to raid a HYDRA base that has been secretly storing Winter Soldiers but Steve Rogers knew that his team wasn't the only ones there.

Falcon report that the Punisher is about to tear the base apart for information, so his team decide to make an entry immediately and Frank Castle knew that Captain America and his team is coming but he won't destroy everything and at least he'll give him something.

"Alright, let get this done before the Punisher lay waste to the base" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I'll take Scarlet Witch to enter through the garage" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

The explosion begins the moment Captain America and his team made their entry, Punisher was fast and he shoots down any enemy soldiers that comes into his sight because to him no city must live unpunished. Frank Castle then found a room where Winter Soldiers hands are stuck, Winter Soldiers recognize the Punisher and the Punisher decide to let him live.

"Why can't you just finish me sir?" Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldiers asked. "No, I think I'll let our commanding officer deal with you" says Frank Castle/Punisher.

When the Punisher exit the room, he immediately stumble upon Captain America and as a military soldiers it is his duty to salute and respect a higher ranking officer.

"Lieutenant Frank Castle, United States Marine and decorated with honor sir" says Frank Castle/Punisher as he salute Captain America. "At ease Lieutenant, you didn't kill the Winter Soldiers didn't you?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "No, I'll let him live for today and he's all yours sir" says Frank Castle/Punisher. "Why are you doing this Frank?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"People don't need to die" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Yeah, but criminal, murder and other villains must die because if you hit them then they did back down but I hit them then they stay down" says Frank Castle/Punisher. "Frank, you need to take a break and you've done quite enough Lieutenant" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"He's in there sir, he's yours now" says Frank Castle/Punisher as he left. "Thank you, Lieutenant" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Then, Captain America and Falcon enter the room so Steve decide to approach Bucky to know if he remember Steve as his old friends.

"Buck, do you remember me?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "You're moms named is Sarah, you used to wear newspaper in your shoes" says Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldiers. "Bucky, you're a wanted man" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I don't do that anymore, Steve" says Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldiers. "Well, people are going to believe that you did and coming right for you plus they don't plan on taking you alive" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Wait, I think I know a guy that shrink and grow also enter any spaces" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Alright, who is he anyway Sam?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Good morning Mr. Falcon, Ant-Man here at your service" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man as he appears. "Everyone, meet Scott Lang a former petty burglar and also Ant-Man" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "First of all Captain, I'm a big fan of you and your team" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

"I appreciate it, so you can enter spaces in the base?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Yes sir, my suit will do the trick and just point me the direction then your friend here will be set free" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

Falcon point out the area that need to be open to lift the metal that are now crushing Winter Soldier's arm, it was so easy and it took him less than 20 minutes to release those metal plate.

"Thanks Steve, I guess you are my best friend" says Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldiers. "No problem Buck, I will always be with you to the end" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Guys, we need to head out back to the airport before Stark brings his troops to kill us all" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

Captain America and his team left the area, they immediately made it straight journey to the airport but Tony Stark is now tracking them and found their destination so the battle between Team Captain American and Team Iron Man will begin.


	6. Airport Rumble

**Chapter 5: Airport Rumble**

 **Country:** **Berlin, Germany**

 **Date: Day 2** **8** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **09:00:43**

Just after their journey back into Berlin, Captain America and his team along with his best friend James Buchanan Bucky Barnes are now at an Apartment near the airport but somehow Falcon saw what look like a German Police Car approaching and then one Police Car after another appear.

"Captain, we got a problem and we got German Police coming for us" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Okay, we need to make a dash to the airport and to avoid the streets" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "Okay, Falcon you take the rest of the team to the back exit and Bucky and I will try to draw them away so head for the airport to meet us there" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

[Door knocking] "Winter-Soldaten, waren jetzt die Polizei Kapitulation oder wir zwingen Eintrag zu machen" (Winter Soldiers, we're the Police surrender now or we will force to make entry) says German Police Office.

However, there is no response and the German Police made their entry but Captain America and Winter Soldiers was waiting for them plus both of them run out of the window into another building in order to draw the Police away from their team that are heading for the airport. Suddenly, Captain America saw a new hero is now chasing after Bucky so he immediately sprint to follow that hero to save Bucky and he doesn't know that he's movement and his team's movement is being monitored.

"Iron Man, Captain America and Winter Soldiers are heading for the airport" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. " _Good job, what about his team?_ " Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Same place Iron Man, Leipzig Airport" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "What do you want me to do?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. " _Head for the airport Spiderman, I need you there and when I say Underoos then you appear and took his shield away from him_ " says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Copy that, I'm en route to the airport" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. " _We'll see you there, Spiderman_ " says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Spiderman immediately swing from rooftop to rooftop to head for the airport, but he must remain undetected by Captain America and his team in order to make this plan works. Nevertheless, Spiderman arrive at the airport and he can see the battle are now entering into the airport possibly at the tarmac so Spiderman will have to wait for the signal. As he saw Captain America and his team are now at the airport, the team notice that Iron Man and his team is approaching fast but there is no sign of Spiderman.

" _Captain, Iron Man and his team is approaching fast_ " says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Any sign of Spiderman?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. " _No, it's either he's not in Iron Man's team or he refuse to join Iron Man's team or he's hiding somewhere because I can't see him_ " says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Okay Sam, get back here and help the others also meet back at the Tarmac" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. " _Copy that, good luck Steve_ " says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

Spiderman is still remain undetected by team Captain America, the airport rumble will begin soon and Spiderman is going to be there to fight one of the unregistered Avengers possibly Captain America. When Captain America and his team arrive at the airport, they immediately head for the Tarmac but for some reason the civilian in the airport is being evacuated and it is possibly to avoid a collateral damage and civilian casualties.

" _Captain, we got civilian are being evacuated and emptying the airport_ " says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "I got a bad feeling about this Barton, take Ant-Man and Scarlet Witch to the South part of the Airport then meet up back at the Tarmac" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. " _What about me Captain?_ " Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Falcon, I need you fly overhead and I need you to see the situation then rendezvous at the Tarmac" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes head for the Tarmac first, but Iron Man along with Black Widow and War Machine were waiting for him.

"Steve, do you really think it was that easy for you to enter the airport?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "She's right, I've also got my eyes on your team" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Do you know what's about to happen and do you really want to punch your way out of this?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Damn straight, I am going to punch my way" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Okay, I've run out patience" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Underoos!" Tony Stark/Iron Man shouted as Spiderman snagged Captain's shield and webbed his hand. "Never thought I see Spiderman, yet again" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "He's on my team, but he's not ashamed at all" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "We're not ashamed at all" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

Then, both teams are now at the tarmac and both sides are ready to cut each others throats to the death but as for Spiderman and he somehow fighting alongside Iron Man but at the same time sensing anything suspicious. Now it's 6 against 6, Iron Man will duke it out with Captain America, Scralett Witch probably against Vision, Black Widow against Hawkeye, War Machine against Falcon, Spiderman against Ant-Man and Winter Soldiers against Black Panther.

The fighting was intense for both side but Spiderman has spider sense meaning he can sense anything before it happens, it was an impossible odd even with the similar numbers on both sides. Ant-Man has already beaten Falcon before, but he knew all about Spiderman since he emerges 4 years ago and Spiderman has his fair share of blood.

"Wow for a newbie, you sure fight good and I can't even keep up with the team" says Scott Land/Ant-Man. "Thanks, but I have my reason of joining and nothing more" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

However, Spiderman fight with Ant-Man was only for 20 minutes until there was an explosion at the main building in the airport and Spiderman sense this already so he leaves Ant-Man.

"Hey wait, where you going?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked. " _Scott report, are you okay?_ " Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Yeah, I was fighting Spiderman but he got up and leave" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. " _Did you see where he went?_ " Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Yeah, the airport main building where the civilian...oh shit, he's heading to save the civilian" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

" _Wait a minute, he's going there on his own and that's suicide_ " says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Well Falcon, the Captain needs to know this" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

As the Avengers are now trying to cut each others throat, Spiderman is trying to get the civilian out of the main building before the carnage comes to that building which it did and Spiderman the only person that can help.

It didn't took long for Spiderman to get the civilian into safety out of the building, but the problem right now is that the explosion has begun and Spiderman is saving the civilian alone while the Avengers are cutting each others throat. Both sides seems to ignore, Falcon couldn't talk any of his team and only Ant-Man can hear Falcon so they decide to help him.

"Oh come on, I don't have time for any of this" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "We're here to help you, come on let's do this together" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "Listen, we know why we really come here and we never knew you are willing to leave the battlefield to help civilian" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

Suddenly as Spiderman was about to save a young 5 year old girl, he notice a chopper flying by and are aiming to that so he decide to use a web shield possibly to deflect the missile long enough to get her to safety plus that girl is the last one. Eventually, Spiderman got the girl to safety and as he returns back to the hangar then chopper was about to use the missile on Spiderman.

"Spiderman, get away from there!" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow shouted as the chopper open fire.

Spiderman try to use his web shield again but 2 missile made a direct hit, Spiderman was thrown back into a wall and unconscious but the battle was over as War Machine was hit and Spiderman are now unconscious plus Captain America and his team escape.

 **Location: New Avengers Facility**

 **Country:** **Berlin, Germany**

 **Date: Day 2** **8** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **6 hours later**

After the airport rumble, Spiderman woke up at the Avengers sick bed and Iron Man along with his team are surprise that he leaves the battle to save the civilian and it was a reckless idea but brave.

"Iron Man, are the civilian–"Yes Spiderman, they're safe and you did a good job even if Cap's team and himself manage escape but you did a great job and show an example to the world" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Cap's team and Captain America are gone?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "They did but we'll find them so you should head home, get some rest" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"What about his identity?" T'Challa/Black Panther asked. "Leave it Black Panther, I don't need his identity to convince him to join us" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Thank you, I'm only trying to protect the world and the people" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

As the rest of Iron Man's team left the sick bed, Natasha decide to stay with Spiderman for a while since she is the only person that know about his identity and at least Natasha has someone to trust on safe keeping her ledger.

"You want to ask me something, Natasha?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Yeah, my ledger is still with you right?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Yeah, I have my own storage or secret place" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Listen, this is the equipment and suits of Captain America and his team plus Iron Man wants you to keep it including the Shield" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Are you really certain they won't mind me keeping it?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"I'm sure they won't be mad, because the government doesn't have place to stored their uniform or equipment and so Stark is giving all of this to you as a souvenir gift" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Well, I guess I need to head home and that was an intense fighting" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You know, I'll drop you off at your home" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Therefore, Black Widow took Spiderman back to his home and he needs his rest because he earn it for saving those civilian plus there is no shame or choice for Spiderman but only responsibility.


	7. The Truth Reveals

**Chapter 6: The Truth Reveals**

 **Location: Forest Hill, Queens**

 **Country:** **New York City, New York** **–** **United States of America**

 **Date: Day 2** **8** **– April 2016**

 **Time:** **18:00:43**

Eventually, Spiderman return home safely unharmed and Aunt May was worried that Peter is gone for good but Peter was glad to get home as soon as he can luckily it's not even dinner time.

"Peter, take a shower and then let's have dinner" says May Parker. "Thanks, Aunt May" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

As Peter got into the shower, he's still need to figure out what is been happening and he knew if he made one wrong move then Spiderman will be put right in the middle of the Civil War. For now, he must assume that there is no one that he can trust and the Civil War has begun meaning there will be civilian casualties, but as a college student and he learn that Lincoln was the one that brought an end to the Civil War because he was one person.

However, Peter believe there is only one way to stop it and he need to find that way to stop the war for good because Peter believe that all it takes are for one person to make every difference in the world.

"Peter, I guess there is no bruises now" says May Parker. "Thanks Aunt May, did we get any letters or packages?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "No, but you did got a letter and there is no signature but an insignia" says May Parker as she put the letter at the sofa.

2 hours later after dinner, Peter then read a letter that was for him and it is from Captain America because there is a star symbol but for some reason how did Captain America know about his identity other than his height.

 _Peter, that was some nice fighting in Germany and you left the fight because you went save the innocent life so I respect that if only Tony and his team would notice. Now, the only other reason I_ _'ve figure out your identity other than your height because I talk to the Police, Fireman and people that you help. I hear they're story how you save lives, how you never asked recognition or reward or even thanks._

 _It doesn't matter what the newspapers say or the politicians or the whole world, they don't define who you are but you do and not by your words but your actions. The truth will come out, but until then I'll keep fighting just like you do Peter. From Steve Rogers, Captain America_ – written on the letter.

"Peter, are you okay?" May Parker asked. "Yeah, I've just wished I knew how to end the civil war before innocent civilian get caught in the crossfired I mean take look how Abraham Lincoln end the Civil War and I'm not like him" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Peter, there is always a way and it takes one act of bravery and courage to make a lot difference in the world" "So, get to bed and I'm sure you'll find a way" says May Parker. "Thanks, Aunt May" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

 **Location: Manhattan**

 **Country:** **New York City, New York** **–** **United States of America**

 **Date: Day** **10** **–** **May** **2016**

 **Time:** **12:00:32**

It's been like 12 days has passed since the airport rumble in Germany, there is no news about War Machine Condition or the whereabouts of Captain America and his team except Winter Soldiers are immediately arrested probably send to Rykers Island.

However, Peter is ordered to take the rest of month off until he was being called again but until today and there is no ordered plus no nothing so Spiderman is wondered that if the Avengers manage to kill each other then there is no one left to protect New York City. For now, he's meeting with his friends Amadeus Cho, Mary Jane and Felicia Hardy before heading for the NYPD headquarters plus he still trying to figure out how to end the civil war before innocent life get caught in the crossfire.

"Peter, I don't need to sugar coat you but Captain America is going to free his best friend and went back into hiding" says Felicia Hardy. "Meaning, New York City is vulnerable and with a few hundred police officers including Spiderman this city doesn't stand a chance" says Amadeus Cho. [Sigh] "So, I guess I'm on my own and there has to be way to stop this war" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Okay, let's just say there is an attack and where can the HYDRA attack?" Amadeus Cho asked. "Let's find that out, then I'll worry about it later and I hope that the NYPD have much luck than I am" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Then, Peter head to meet with members of the NYPD including the Commissioner since the Police has earn his respect as Spiderman and Spiderman has earn they're respect.

"Peter, I'm not sure if we should be telling you this but everything about this war was a set up by HYDRA all along" says Thomas Yeager. "Those HYDRA bastard, the Avengers are probably going to kill each others and also New York City will be vulnerable" says Harry Swagger. "Is there any way to stop them for good?" Timothy Tim Revere asked. "Remember, all it takes are one act of bravery and courage to make a difference" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Actually, there is only one way but it's suicide" says Timothy Tim Revere. "Let's hear it, Tim" says Thomas Tom Yeager. "Well, perhaps Spiderman's defending the city could be broadcast to whole world forcing everyone including Iron Man and Captain America's team to see for themselves" says Timothy Tim Revere. "You know, I have that idea but I'm not certain that it will work" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"We got no choice, Peter and if the plan could mean ending this war then we have no other choice" says Thomas Yeager. "Well, the problem is that we need to know where the HYDRA will strike" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Spiderman has just learn the truth but the right he needs to know if he can figure it out the enemy's target and where HYDRA will strike next.

To Be Continued...

 **We're almost back at the Present day, on the next chapter Spiderman get's a shocking information that the enemy is attack New York City but where? Find out on the next chapter.**


	8. HYDRA Attacks Confirmed

**Chapter 7: H.Y.D.R.A Attacks Confirmed**

 **Location: Manhattan**

 **Country:** **New York City, New York** **–** **United States of America**

 **Date: Day** **19** **–** **May** **2016** **, One Week later**

 **Time** **: 12:00:43**

It's been like 19 days has passed since the airport rumble, there is no news from either both sides or HYDRA and Spiderman is now meeting up with another vigilante called the Punisher.

"I've never thought you came, Spiderman" says Frank Castle/Punisher. "Yeah, I only come because you said you have something for me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Yes, there is a rumor that a HYDRA cargo ship is coming today and there is a possibility that the information about a HYDRA attack is there" says Frank Castle/Punisher. "ETA on arrival?" Peter Parker/Spidermanasked.

"2 hours before sun down, you should go but there is still no clue where HYDRA is going to enter in order to attack a city" says Frank Castle/Punisher. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson for some assistance" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "That's good, but you know where to find me and godspeed Spiderman" says Frank Castle/Punisher as both of them left.

Then, Peter decide to make a phone call to Matt Murdock and Matt was surprise to hear Peter's voice again.

" _Hi Peter, it's been awhile and we never get a chance to talk let alone see eye to eye so what do you need?_ " Matt Murdock/Daredevil asked. "I need your help Matt, I need to find a way to stop the Civil War for good and that's why I need your help because I don't who to trust anymore" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. " _Sure Peter, when do we meet?_ " Matt Murdock/Daredevil asked.

"New York Harbor Matt, but in the evening just before sundown and try to keep it discreetly" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. " _Sure Peter, you best be careful_ " says Matt Murdock/Daredevil.

 **Location: New York Harbor**

 **Country:** **New York City, New York** **–** **United States of America**

 **Date: Day** **19** **–** **May** **2016**

 **Time** **: 17:00:00**

A few hours later, Peter Parker meet up with Matt Murdock because Matt Murdock aka Daredevil is the only person he can trust to help him investigate the war and collect or decrypted any information.

" _Peter, I've got the left side and you got the right side then we'll meet up at the dock house_ " says Matt Murdock/Daredevil. "Good, let's get this quickly and quietly before the government finds out" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. " _Roger that, let's kick these HYDRA bastard into the curve_ " says Matt Murdock/Daredevil.

Foggy Nelson and Karen Paige decide to monitor their movement also the movement of the Pro-Accords, the NYPD has already given Spiderman the green light on this raid and he needs to get this done quickly in order to know what or where the HYDRA will attack. Spiderman and Daredevil quietly enter the harbor, it was guarded by a few hundred HYDRA soldiers and it didn't took long for both of them to quietly enter the harbor.

" _Houston, we got a problem_ " says Foggy Nelson. "What's wrong Nelson?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. " _There is more HYDRA troops coming in, but they have a prisoner and it's Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch_ " says Foggy Nelson. "Great, just what I really needed right now" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. " _So, what do we want to do Peter?_ " Matt Murdock/Daredevil asked.

"We got no other choice, let's get that information and save them plus let's burn the harbor and cargo ship" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch are somehow back at New York City but both of them have faith that help will come even in these dark times.

"Clint to be honest, I'm not exactly ashamed of helping you and the team" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Me too Wanda, but even in dark times and help will arrive" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

[Webbing and Grunting] [Punching and Kicking] "What's happening, did Captain America come for us?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "I can't tell, it's too dark for me to see" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "I'm not Captain America bird boy, the names Matt Murdock or Daredevil but just be remindful that in Hell's Kitchen and I'm the devil" says Matt Murdock/Daredevil.

"Matt, I think you made your point" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as Daredevil lower his stick. "Peter, what are you doing here...oh wait, I forgot so never mind" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye as Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch cuffs were open. "Okay, take that Helicopter and get out of here" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "What are you going to do?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "What does it look it, I'm ending this war and everything that has happen was plan all along by HYDRA" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Impossible, the HYDRA went down with S.H.I.E.L.D" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Really, why do you think Spiderman sign up in the first place and the further Captain America leads his team then HYDRA will attack New York City" says Matt Murdock/Daredevil. "That's correct, if New York City is the target and I'll be the only person defending it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Okay kid, let me go find Cap and tell him about this because you need some back up too" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Sure, but remember if I'm dead and hopefully my death can be an example of your failure" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch left.

"Peter, you should go home and I'll let Foggy intercept any communication by HYDRA so go home" says Matt Murdock/Daredevil. "Thanks Matt, I guess your the only person I can trust" says Peter Parker/Spiderman

 **Location: Temperoraily Headquarters**

 **Country:** **St Nazaire, France**

 **Date: Day** **19** **–** **May** **2016**

 **Time** **: 20:00:21**

A few hours later, Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch managed to rendezvous with the rest of the team, Captain and his team was worried after both of them trying to lure the Pro-Accords to the false location.

"You two took your time, I guess the two of you need sometimes moment" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "We got capture by HYRDA in New York City, Spiderman and Daredevil saved us" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "How are Spiderman anyway?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Great, consider the fact that everything that has happen was set up by HYDRA and HYDRA is on the move to attack a target" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

"Wait a minute, Spiderman told you two that and we should've known about this" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Okay Captain, let's say for certain that HYDRA is targeting New York City and we're far away then Spiderman is going to fight alone" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "Does Iron Man and his teams knows about this?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"i'm afraid not Captain, his team and the Accords are ignoring the fact" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Okay, I need to make contact with him and get ready soon because we're heading back to New York City.

Then, Captain America decides to make encrypted phone call to Tony Stark aka Iron Man to inform him of what's about to happen.

" _Hey Steve, how are you?_ " Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Fine but look Tony, I want you to face the fact that everything was planned all along by HYDRA and HYDRA is on the move" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. " _So, you're giving up?_ " Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "That's cheap Tony and you're the one with cheap shot, listen if HYDRA attacks New York City while we're beating each others throat and Spiderman is the only hero that are defending New York City on his own and if he's dead then I cannot forgive the Accords because they'll be responsible for his death" says Steve Rogers/Captain America as he slam the phone.

"You think he buy that?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Nope, let's hope Spiderman can hold on until we can get there" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Therefore, Captain America and his team are now getting their equipment into the Quinjet plus hopefully they can get to New York City in time before the attack begins. However 2 days later, Sharon Carter receive a text message from Peter Parker saying that HYDRA is planning to attack New York City by entering into Forest Hill, Queens.

 **There you have and flashbacks are done, now it is time for Spiderman to make his stand and can the Avengers head for Forest Hill before it is too late. Find out in the next chapter soon.**


	9. Stand Alone

**Chapter 8: Stand Alone**

 **Here is the new chapter, sorry the long wait and it is almost finished because Spiderman is facing HYDRA alone with only Punisher and Daredevil as his backup for now.**

 **Location: Forest Hill, Queens**

 **Country:** **New York City, New York** **–** **United States of America**

 **Date: Day** **21** **–** **May** **201** **6, Present Day**

 **Time** **: 13:30:43**

As Peter Parker aka your friendly neighborhood Spiderman are waiting for the enemy to come, the NYPD forces at Forest Hill to assist him since the Police Force are the only back up he has right now.

"Commissioner, you got my message" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Yes, the NYPD are the only back up you have right now and let's do this together" says Thomas Yeager. "Okay, but let's make sure the whole world is watching and this is the only way to stop them" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Commissioner, the camera crew are hidden and ready to broadcast" says Timothy Revere.

"Good, let's do it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Guys, HYDRA is here now and they're located a few clicks in the main road" says Harry Swagger. "Okay, first thing first and I'll speak to the world on national TV" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

HYDRA hasn't made a move yet, but Spiderman broadcast their location and his identity to world because it was a dangerous business plus the prisoner are not allow to watch the news.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman of the world, now I hear the Government has introduce the Sokovia Accords and Captain's team are opposing the Accords so the Government want to arrest. That was bad move, now let me reveal my identity and then I show that HYDRA is attacking New York City" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he take off his mask.

The entire world that are watching including the President of the United States was shock, they couldn't believe it but Thunderbolt Ross is somehow refusing to accept it and Spiderman will show the world that a Hero has more than just a great power but a home.

"Now all of you know, I was investigating each battle as I was with the Accord without allowing both sides to know it because HYDRA plan everything from the start. The longer and further both sides fight, then New York City and also my home will be swallow in the earth with a good hero with it. So I ask this, stop this war and start coming to this city because if I'm dead then the Accords and all those who support or doesn't support will be held responsible for my death" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he sign off. "Good speech, did you write that down or is it in the top of your head" says Denise Powell. "Well, it is on top of my head" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

HYDRA forces are under the command of Baron Zemo, Peter's only options are to hold the city long enough until back up could arrive but Peter does have any alternate plans just in case. 2 hours after the broadcast, the first HYDRA unit attack and entering the city without breaking a sweat but Spiderman is waiting for them as they enter Forest Hill.

Spiderman also receive Daredevil and Punisher's help for this defense, but his home cannot sustain much defense if reinforcement doesn't arrive and it is a hundred to one odds.

" _Damn it Web Head, it is a hundred to one odds_ " says Frank Castle/Punisher. "Yeah, but at least we have the best of the best including New York's finest" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. " _Yeah, let's kick their ass_ " says Matt Murdock/Daredevil.

The first HYDRA troops come in with 2 tanks and 300 men but the HYDRA immediately run into a booby trap, Baron Zemo saw his troops being traps so he decide to send 4 Regiment to save the trap troops then resume the attack.

The 2 tanks were immobilized and destroyed, the HYDRA has no other choice but to resume the attack without the tanks so Spiderman along with the N.Y.P.D Officers and Special Tactical Team including Daredevil and Punisher immediately defend Forest Hill, Queens. For 2 hours has passed, the HYDRA forces are now retreating and Baron Zemo was impressed to the defenders because it seems that Spiderman is leading the defense and it intrigues him.

Crossbones has volunteer to stop Captain America's team from coming to Forest Hill, so Baron Zemo send him to stop him and it will result into the Avengers failure.

 **Location: 30 miles from Forest Hill, Queens**

 **Country:** **New York City, New York** **–** **United States of America**

 **Date: Day** **21** **–** **May** **201** **6, Present Day**

 **Time** **: 16:00:32**

Meanwhile, Captain America and his team are 30 miles from Forest Hill as Captain America and his team encounter Iron Man's team.

"Hey Tin head, we don't have time for this" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Look, I also found out that one of my employee is Spiderman" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yes Tony, but he's going to fight HYDRA alone and my team is the only reinforcement he needs" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "No Steve, we're the only reinforcement he has and let's do it together" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Of course, old friend" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"That's touching, but I don't think any of you are getting past me" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones. "Crossbones, get out of the way or we'll punch through you" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "No can do Captain, I'll stop all of you because you're not going there and it will soon mark of the Avengers failure" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones as he blow the bridge.

Therefore, the Avengers are now united back and they'll probably be disbanded if they can get to Forest Hill in time because they knew that if Spiderman is dead then the Avengers including the Sokovia Accords will be held responsible for his death.

" _Captain, one of us needs to get there first_ " says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Sam, take Barton, Romanoff and T'Challa to Forest Hill give Spiderman some back up" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. " _Alright Cap, we'll help him out_ " says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow as they left. "You're too late, they'll never save Spiderman and he'll die as the hero of the Civil War" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones.

Crossbones and his forces are trying to prevent the Avengers from entering Forest Hill, Sam took Black Widow and Hawkeye along with T'Challa or Black Panther to head for Forest Hill first.

 **Location: Forest Hill, Queens**

 **Country:** **New York City, New York** **–** **United States of America**

 **Date: Day** **21** **–** **May** **201** **6,**

 **Time** **: 16:20:32**

As the second wave of HYDRA attack is coming soon, the defenders of Forest Hill led by Spiderman, Daredevil and Punisher along with NYPD are holding Forest Hill but they're defense cannot sustain anymore hit.

"Well, it's about time the cavalry arrive" says Frank Castle/Punisher. "You guys took your time" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "So, where is the rest of you and Captain America?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "They're still beating Crossbones, but they'll be coming here" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Look, we know you don't exactly trust any of us and we respect you that but just trust us that help is coming" says Prince T'Challa.

"We heard you broadcasting, the Avengers are now back together but military and national guard won't be coming within 3 days" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I'll be dead before 3 days, look I was there during the Chituari Incident and I receive my powers just 2 weeks after that incident" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Yes, I've look at your record" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"I lost my uncle the moment I receive my power, I lost my uncle, my girlfriend Gwen and my only allies Captain George Stacy plus Aunt May is the only family I have" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Do you want to know what my aunt told me 2 years ago?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked as the 4 Avengers shook their heads. "She believe there are heroes in all of us, that's keep us honest and makes us noble because sometimes we have to be steady and give up the things we want the most then it will allow us to die with dignity" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Pardon me for the Interruption, but Baron Zemo wants you to have it" says HYDRA negotiator as he handed over a letter to Spiderman. "What does Baron Zemo want?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "You'll see my friend, you have one hour to decide" says HYDRA Negotiator as he left.

The letters says that Baron Zemo want to battle Spiderman into a gentleman's battle, if Spiderman wins then Forest Hill will be safe and if not Spiderman's home will burn to the ground. Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow advice Spiderman to refuse the HYDRA offer and wait Captain along with the rest of the Avengers, but Spiderman has no other alternate options.

"I'm sorry, if it means saving my home from the inferno then I couldn't care less" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Spiderman, you can't––[Punisher gun cocked] "Put down your weapon Frank, Spiderman's not leaving here" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye as he, Natasha and Falcon point their weapon at Daredevil, Punisher and Spiderman. "You know you can argue anytime you like, like I said before that this is my home and I will defend it against nobody" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he left.

"Captain, we got a problem and Baron Zemo is challenging Spiderman into duel plus he accept the duel" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. " _That's suicide, he's going to get himself killed_ " says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "We couldn't stop us Cap, it seems that if reinforcement can't come then Spiderman is going to die" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. " _Oh no all of you and_ _he will not die, I will not let that happen so one of you give me his location and I'll get there with Iron Man as soon I can while Ant-Man will head there to help fortify the defense_ " says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Of course Captain, I'm sending you his location and I did put a tracker on him just in case of an emergency" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye as the location is send. "Good, I've got it Barton and now stay there help those people plus Ant-Man will be arriving soon" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Don't worry readers and Spiderman won't die, he'll end up in a hospital and he'll wake up also recovered just after the Sokovia Accord was abolish.**


End file.
